Сет Твайрайт
Сет Твайрайт, позже известный как Демон Гнева, был ученым из Волшебного Королевства Левианты и отцом всех HER в Третьем Периоде. Изначально один из выживших землян, он сбежал с Греха и переродился как человек. Впоследствии Сет экспериментировал с созданием детей-гулей и сосудами греха, чтобы увеличить число зараженных в мире, в конце концов руководя Проектом "Ма" для своих амбиций. После Левиантской Катастрофы Сет переродился снова как Демон Гнева. История Ранние годы Born in the paradise created by the gods, the mask with a will enjoyed paradise with the rest of his kind. At some point, one of the mask kin began researching parallel worlds. As the Second Period became wrought with Hereditary Evil Raisers and faced destruction, the mask became a HER himself and began plotting to sneak aboard the ark Sin with the other refugees to escape the world's destruction. When Levia consulted the researcher regarding her impulsive desire to kill, the researcher suggested she kill her counterpart from an alternate reality to possibly destroy the malice, hoping to have her be consumed by her murderous desire and take her place on the ark. After the plot failed, the one HER mask secretly boarded the ark Sin and successfully escaped the world's destruction along with his fellow seventy-one kindred. They then sailed to another new place. Afterward, it was decided that the most skilled scientists would become the "gods" of the new world. After Levia, Behemo, the sun god, Held, and the moon goddess took up the moniker,9 the sun god tasked the others with helping create the individual aspects of the third paradise. During the process, 62 of their kin died and Held had them reincarnate as forest spirits on the ground world. The surviving four gods and six kin then completed their creation by BT 528. When the sun god shared his plans to leave their new paradise in the hands of the humans they created, Rahab and the other five kin opposed the decision along with Levia and Behemo. At some point, the six kin swore their allegiance to the twin gods. After the sun god transformed the twins into a twin-headed dragon and tasked "Levia-Behemo" as the "temporary gods" for the humans of the new world, the six kin joined the wrathful twin gods in breaking the sun god's rules and attempting to destroy the Third Period. The sun god then sealed Levia-Behemo and the kin in Sin and buried the ark in the world's north. Эксперименты над людьми Sometime after the ark was excavated by the nation of Levianta, the mask kin escaped Sin and reincarnated as a human. Unaffected by the sun god's rules for reincarnation, "Seth Twiright" became a prominent scientist in the Magic Kingdom, using his knowledge as a former god kin to experiment with Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome. Around the BT 020s, Seth developed a method of creating artificial human HERs based on Behemo's original method for creating human bodies. After cloning his cells, Seth created and released his first two "ghoul children" into the world, Pale Noël and Kiril Clockworker. As Pale gained notoriety as the mass murdering leader of the criminal organization Apocalypse, Seth's position became increasingly compromised. He then lied that he and Pale were separated twin brothers, hence their resemblance. After quieting the suspicion with the cover story, the scientist decided making ghoul children with his face was unviable. In BT 022, Seth developed another type of method for creating ghoul children. Implanting seeds of malice in a young girl he created, he attempted to create a new HER. Naming the child "Meta Salmhofer", Seth continued the creation of ghoul children through seeds of malice implantation, allowing them to wreak havoc upon Levianta in the succeeding years. In BT 004, Seth successfully created his twelfth ghoul child, inputting "Irina Clockworker" as Kiril's little sister. Проект "Ма" At some point, Seth collaborated with the Senate to take Adam Moonlit's mother, Queen Alice, away from him. Hoping to achieve his ambitions, Seth took vested interested in Project 'Ma' and its goal to have a mother bear the reincarnated bodies of the twin gods for their reincarnation into the world as humans. After the first project failed and the head scientist Adam Moonlit fled the country with the test subject, Eve Zvezda, Seth was appointed the head for the second project. Searching for the new Ma, the scientist chose Meta Salmhofer due to her unique magical power. With the cooperation of the Leviantan Senate, Seth successfully capture Meta and had the terrorist condemned to death. While she awaited her execution, he approached the witch in her cell. Extending his arm out to her, the smiling man offered her freedom in exchange for becoming his test subject for the project. Once Meta accepted the deal, Seth presided over the ghoul child's inoculation with the seeds of god, replacing one of the seeds with a seed of malice. Following the successful births of the "twin gods" Hänsel and Gretel on December 27, EC 0, Meta fled with the twins and a search for the escaped mother began. During the process, Seth's past experiments creating artificial humans were discovered and he was dismissed from the royal institute. At some point, Seth began experimenting on creating devices similar in effect to Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome, eventually succeeding in developing a Jakoku styled sword and a golden key he dubbed "Grim the End". He also developed a new device capable of drawing the affected into one's inner psychological world, installing "Black Box Type S" into the heart of a stuffed red cat. Sometime after, Seth was readmitted to Project 'Ma' after successive projects failed to produce twins. While passionately devoting himself to the seventh project in EC 013, Seth met Kiril Clockworker and learned he had been cured of being a HER. When his creation noticed their resemblance, Seth claimed to be a ghoul child like him, convincing Kiril he was freed of his Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome and trying to save the country from the rampaging HERs through the project. After Irina Clockworker, Elluka Chirclatia, Ly Li, and Milky Eights were selected as potential candidates for the seventh project, Seth whispered to his creation that she would be the new Ma if the other three were gone. Once Irina was discovered to have killed the three other women, Seth had her selected to be the new Ma by default, implanting Irina with the seeds of god at the royal institute. When the Magic Kingdom was destroyed around six months later, Seth was caught in the blast; severely burned in the destruction, he managed to survive. He then took the stuffed red cat and carried it under his arm while he approached the limbless and dying Irina. Asking if she remembered the song she heard somewhere, Seth touched the mutilated mage and stated she was reborn, that day being her "rebirthday". He then began using a transference ritual to move Irina's soul into the stuffed cat body, telling the dying mage about his specialty in the study of variable shape memory substances and the application of forbidden transference techniques. Once the ritual was complete and the ghoul child was made into an ageless, immortal stuffed cat, Seth said that he would never return there and commanded her to continue the experiment. He then left the red cat mage and later died of his injuries. Мантия Гнева Following his death, Seth reincarnated again as a demon, continuing to maintain his prior memories. When Hänsel and Gretel split Eve Moonlit's Original Sin into seven fragments in EC 014, Seth slipped in with the other reincarnated kin while they created the vessels of sin, becoming the "Demon of Wrath". During the period, Seth came in contact with other demons and forest spirits, discovering they still didn't remember their time as kin. Afterwards, the demons and their vessels of sin were scattered across the world. Armed with the knowledge of the sun god's rules for demons, Seth eventually inhabited Grim the End as his vessel. At some point, the soul of Adam Moonlit joined Seth in the golden key and the demon allowed his former colleague to leech off his vessel and power. As time progressed, the demon allowed Adam to act in his place as the "Demon of Wrath", watching while Adam contracted with humans consumed by hatred and rage. In EC 137, Count Karchess Crim forged a contract with the demon through Adam to kill Duke Sateriasis Venomania. They later watched while Karchess transformed the key into a knife and stabbed the duke possessed by the Demon of Lust in the chest, killing him. During the turn of the fourth century EC, Prince Carlos Marlon began shaving the demon's vessel to create a fine powder, mixing it with ziz tiama ink to formulate a healing elixir. Regularly ingesting the concoction over the years to maintain its effects, the Demon of Wrath's magic became infused with his body. In EC 477, Yvettetransformed the demon's vessel into a golden knife before murdering stepfather Shalgham with it. After being sealed away at the Held Monastery around the mid EC 490s, Seth escaped some time after and his vessel ended up in a cupboard in one of the nun's rooms. In EC 505, the Demon of Wrath possessed Clarith through Adam and watched while his former colleague goaded the enraged Netsuma into trying to kill Rin by impersonating her beloved Michaela. Once Allen Avadoniaintervened and Clarith discovered Adam's deception, he relinquished possession of her while the Netsuma gave up on seeking vengeance against the girl. Sometime after, Grim the End fell into the possession of the Blankenheim Family. After Grim the End was acquired by Irina in the latter half of EC 608, the surprised mage spoke to Seth about her suspicions regarding Elluka Clockworker, citing the woman's apparent immortal resurrection via Sin inexplicably taught her the Swap Technique ability while she suddenly lacked the ability to detect and cure HERs and was apparently old friends with Held despite never having left the Magic Kingdom. The Demon of Wrath then readily told her about the gods and their kin, revealing the true identities of the demons and the mechanics to the world, including the memory suppression caused by reincarnation. Storing Seth's vessel in her treasury, Irina later gave the key to Gatt Coulomb for his assassination of Seventh Magician in December of EC 608, transforming it into a golden knife. Following his failure to complete the mission, Gatt returned the vessel to the mage. On October 6, Gretel moved Grim the End from the treasury into Lemy Abelard's pocket; around that time, Seth realized the Demon of Gluttony had contracted to the reincarnation of Hänsel through Gretel. The key was later morphed to unlock a door in the Corpa Mansionbefore returning it to Irina the next day. On January 26, EC 611, Irina took the vessel while fleeing her mansion and stored it in Pale Noël's tomb at Merrigod Plateau. On January 29, Gatt took the vessel and transformed it into a longsword before waiting on the outskirts of Calgaround, ambushing Elluka Clockworker's carriage en route to Merrigod with a blast of the demon's power. After Elluka acquired Grim the End from Gatt and gave it to her apprentice on January 29, EC 611, Seth recognized the human Gumillia as one of the former kin that became Held's forest spirit. Дуэль на плато Мерригод Встреча в Аду Очень удивительный осьминог Маска Немезиды Конец света Наследие Личность и черты характера "Но ты не можешь вернуться в наземный мир." "Меня не волнует. Я уже успел заскучать в том месте. И люди здесь, в Аду, скорее всего позволят мне увидеть многочисленные и новые открытия. С этого момента я начну свое новое исследование." ― Бегемо и Сет Навыки и умения Связь с другими персонажами Пэйл Ноэль - брат-близнец Сифа. Неизвестно, знал ли Сиф об их родственной связи. Pale Noël: Seth's twin. It is unknown if Seth was aware of their familial relationship. Адам Мунлит - ученый, коллега Сифа. Сиф видел в неудаче Адама возможность занять пост руководителя проекта вместо него. Adam Moonlit: A fellow scientist. Seth saw Adam's failure as an opportunity for him to take over Project 'Ma' in his stead. Ева Мунлит - участница проекта «МА». Сиф видел в неудаче Евы возможность занять пост руководителя проекта и заменить ее другой кандидаткой. Eve Moonlit: A previous Ma candidate: Seth saw Eve's failure as an opportunity for him to take over Project 'Ma' in replacing her. Мария Мунлит - начальница Сифа. Сиф, как и другие члены Сената, видел в ней препятствие для достижения своих целей, и поэтому отстранил ее от власти. Maria Moonlit: Seth's superior. He, as well as the rest of the Senate, saw her as an obstacle to their aims and so removed her from power. Мета Зальмхофер - партнер Сифа. Сиф был впечатлен ее магическими способностями и считал ее идеальной кандидаткой для проекта «МА». Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя «Сиф» - отсылка к Библии, к третьему сыну Адама и Евы, который родился после того, как Каин убил Авеля. *His name is a biblical reference to the third son of Eve and Adam, after the demise of Abel at the hands of his brother Cain. *Фамилия «Твайрайт» - отсылка к песне “Twiright Prank”. Представляет собой ту же игру слов, что и в названии песни: слово “twilight” («сумерки») и комбинацию слов “twisted” («искаженный») и “right” («правильный»). *His last name, Twiright, is a reference to the song Twiright Prank and also it seems to hold the same pun with the word twilight and the combination of the words twisted and right. Любопытно *В клипе на песню “Escape of Salmhofer the Witch” буква R в фамилии «Твайрайт» написана в том же стиле, что и буква L в фамилии «Мунлит». Это отсылка к Рин и Лену. *In the song Escape of Salmhofer the Witch, the R on his last name is capitalized in a similar fashion to the L on Eve Moonlit's last name, making reference to Rin and Len. *Мета Зальмхофер отмечает, что Сиф очень похож внешне на Пэйла Ноэля. В буклете альбома говорится, что Сиф и Пэйл - разлученные в детстве близнецы. Эта информация и их имена могут быть отсылкой к Абисс I.R. из “Twiright Prank” и к Джулии Абеляр из организации «Пер Ноэль» - обе они являются на самом деле Ириной Клокворкер. *It is pointed out by Meta Salmhofer that he looks very similar to Pale Noël. It's discovered in the album documents that the two were twins separated at birth. This, combined with their names, could be a reference to Abyss I.R. in Twiright Prank and Julia Abelard of Père Noël, both of which are Irina Clockworker. Галерея Песни= SethEscape2.png|Seth as he appears in Escape of Salmhofer the Witch |-| Прочее= SSP_cover.png|The Demon of Wrath on the Seven Crimes and Punishments album cover CocoonSethPale.png|PV illustrations of Seth and Pale by Ichika MetaSethPalePainterBrioche.png|Illustration of Seth in the background by Painter Brioche SCPCoverIllust.png|Illustration of the Demon of Wrath among others by Ichika MasterHellishYardIchika.png|Illustration of the mask with a will by Ichika ComicSethGumilliaIchika.png|Comic featuring Seth and Gumillia by Ichika SethIrinaSongIchika.jpg|Illustration of Seth with the red cat by Ichika Появления *Project 'Ma' (song) *Escape of Salmhofer the Witch (first appearance) *Original Sin Story -Act 1- *Original Sin Story -Act 2- Ссылки }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Хияма Киётэру Категория:Hiyama Kiyoteru Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Левианта Категория:Гнев Категория:Original Sin Story